simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Common Market Merger Treaty
Since 3530, the Soviet Federation has been thinking about merging common markets with the Unique Federation. In May 3535, the Foreign Affairs Minister, Mike of the Republic of Romanam, wrote a white paper on merging common markets. Later he wrote a preliminary draft treaty for merger discussion. This treaty is the finalized version. The Soviet council approved the treaty with a 5-0 vote. The Soviet membership referundum was passed with a 7-0 vote. The treaty was ratified. In 3546, leaders from the Soviet Federation and the Unique Federation officially signed the document . Section i: Forward Article i.1 - Purpose This treaty is binding, and must be consented to by both parties. Section 1: Parties Article 1.1 - Soviet Federation One party of this treaty is the Soviet Federation and its common market subsidiary the sovECON. Article 1.2 - Unique Federation One party of this treaty is the Unique Federation and its common market subsidiary the Unique World Trade Organization. Section 2: Governing Article 2.1 - Governing Bodies The governing body of the common market is a market council of 4 liasons. Article 2.2 - Participants There will be 2 liaisons from the Soviet Federation and its common market subsidiary the sovECON and 2 liaisons from the Unique Federation and its common market subsidiary the Unique World Trade Organization to the market council. Article 2.3 - Soviet Federation Representation There will be 2 liaisons from the Soviet Federation and its common market subsidiary the sovECON. They will be the appointed finance minister and the appointed foreign affairs minister. Article 2.4 - Unique Federation Representation There will be 2 liaisons from the Unique Federation and its common market subsidiary the Unique World Trade Organization. They will be the appointed by the federation chair. Article 2.4 - Voting Decisions and change to regulations, listed below, must be approved by a majority vote by the market council. Article 2.5 - Quorum A meeting by the market council with a vote in it must have a quorum of 3 people to vote on a decision. Section 3: Regulation Article 3.1 - Membership Qualifications Any new member wishing to join the merged common market must meet an AA ranking of the tier of their choosing before they can join. Article 3.2 - Ratings The ratings of prospective members will be determined by the Economic Advice Act . Article 3.3 - Exceptions These rankings can be bypassed by a majority decision of the Market Council. Article 3.4 - Act Limitations Only the ranking system will apply to a merged common market. Members already in either federation's common market do not have to be rated, only prospective members. Section 4: Logistics Article 4.1 - Merging Procedures Members of sovECON will join the Unique World Trade Organization. Article 4.2 - sovECON sovECON will be disbanded. Article 4.3 - Name Change The merged market will have a new name. This name will be decided through member input after the merger. Section 5: Market Rules Article 5.1 - Production Requirements Corporations should at least offer 40% of their production level every month. Article 5.2 - Voting Section 6: Limitations of Treaty Article 6.1 - Sovereignty Each member of sovECON will control each of their nations, and enterprises. The common market will not control their economies. It will only advise on issues if they are affecting common market profitabilty. Article 6.2 - Layering of Government The Soviet Federation and the Unique Federation are separate entities. The two governments will not be layered. Article 6.3 - Independence The governments of the Soviet Federation and the Unique Federation and their laws, regulations, and decisions apply only to their respective membership. Section 7: Treaty Renewals and Amendments Article 7.1 - Renewal Every 100 game years, this treaty must be re-signed and re-ratified by each party. Article 7.2 - Amendments Amendments or changes to the treaty must be unanimously approved by the market council. Section 8: Signitaries Soviet Federation: Mike G. '' -Governmental Affairs Minister and Finance Minister ''Andrew C. -Premier Unique Federation: ''Christos '' -Prime Minister of the Apo Republic Representative of the Unique Federation Category:Soviet Federation Category:Soviet Legislation